The Talk
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: Set in Season 1. Sandy and Ryan have a little talk. Sort of a missing scene. One Shot.


Author's Note: In watching, The Heights for the zillionth time (can you blame me? Look at all the Ryan and Marissa goodness J )…I realized that Sandy and Ryan never had their little Talk. And if they have, I've totally missed the whole thing…which can't be possible, considering I watch every episode very closely, and use my tape recorder of a mind to memorize them…

Anyways…I figured that I could try to write The Talk between Sandy and Ryan. I know I'm not as good as Josh is at these things…but I can try. And if this has been done before on FanFiction, I've totally over looked it and I am sorry. But this will still be different anyways.

This is a One-Shot, happening the morning after The Heights. Set in First Season (obviously).

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…or even the idea of Ryan and Sandy having the Talk…nope, that's all Josh. Now let's bow to him.

Rating: It's rated T because the word 'Fuck' likes to make it's way into my vocabulary every now and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy watched out the kitchen window holding his cup of freshly brewed coffee. He loved mornings like this. Quiet, and peaceful.

Seth was still sleeping, which probably wouldn't last too much longer, and Kirsten had a call-in from Caleb, and had to go into work very early.

That left Ryan. He was possibly still sleeping. Either way, sleeping or awake, he was still in the pool house.

But not for long. Sandy watched as the pool house door crept open.

But to his surprise, a wet-headed Marissa stepped out, followed by Ryan. She kissed him, and walked away, headed the direction of her mom's.

Sandy was in shock. Kirsten was really right about having the talk…but he'd been too busy arguing and fighting with her and Caleb to give one.

Ryan walked towards the main house, in which Sandy abruptly turned away from the window and made himself look completely interested in his coffee.

What was he going to say to Ryan? He knew the kid had a history with girls. And even though he wasn't positive Marissa was now one of them, he would still have to make sure that Ryan knew what he was getting himself into. Although, he figured Ryan already knew that…

His thoughts were interrupted by Ryan opening and closing the door.

Ryan, surprised, that anyone was awake at 6:30 on a Sunday, stood for a second. Hoping, praying that he and Marissa hadn't just been seen.

"Hey Sandy. You're up early."

"Yeah. So are you."

"Couldn't sleep."

Sandy knew he'd have to come about this in a slick move. "Maybe because Marissa was with you?…" He couldn't believe he just said that.

Ryan stood like a deer in headlights. He'd been caught. But he didn't sleep with Marissa. Well, he _slept _with her…but, well whatever. Great.

"Uh…about that…Sandy, I swear that we weren't…"

"Uh-huh." Sandy faced Ryan. "Come on, sit down. Let's talk."

But Ryan didn't want to talk. Why did things have to be so complicated here? In Chino, it didn't matter who he slept with. He actually got praised by Trey for every girl he had sex with.

It's different here, because the Cohens care.

Ryan sat on the stool as Sandy made his way to the other side of the island.

"Okay Ryan. Explain." Sandy waited for Ryan to open his mouth and talk.

"Sandy, we weren't doing anything. I promise. She just spent the night. And then this morning, she took a shower…" Sandy looked at him. "Alone. Nothing happened. I swear."

"Okay. I believe that. One, because you aren't stupid enough to lie to me. And Two, because your hair isn't wet."

"Exactly." Ryan sighed. "So, that's it?" Ryan hesitantly started to get off the stool. That wasn't so bad.

"Not yet." Sandy replied, and Ryan made himself comfortable on the stool once again. "I know that you're a kid. You're a teenage boy. And you've had a past with girls." Ryan flinched and looked down. "But here…no matter what or who, you've got to be careful."

Ryan looked up from the glass tiles on the island. "But we weren't doing anyth--"

"I know, Ryan and I believe you. But, when and if you do, do something…I want you to be careful. For both you and Marissa." Sandy sighed. "Look, I was a teenage boy once too you know, and I know how things are. Boys have sex. Some boys have sex at an early age and some…" He heard Seth turn on the PlayStation 2 in the living room and start yelling at the game. "Some are late bloomers, I guess you could say."

Ryan nodded. He was _not _a late bloomer by far. And Sandy knew that.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Ryan nodded and with that, he got off the stool. The Talk wasn't as bad as he imagined. No hitting, yelling, or hurting. This was definitely not like Chino.

"And Ryan…" Sandy started, Ryan turned and looked at him. "No sex in the house."

Ryan gave a half smile and turned back around. Headed towards the doors to go back to his pool house, Sandy added: "That includes the pool house…"

Ryan stopped, turned around, and replied: "Okay." And turned back around smiling.

"And all cars." Sandy added once again.

He heard Ryan mumble something like "Fucking Technicalities." And he smiled.

Ryan sighed. Nope, this was definitely not Chino. He headed back to his pool house to get dressed in clean clothes and brush his teeth.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ending Author's Note: I hope I did a good job on this. I know Josh could do a much better job…but he didn't opt for it, so I took it.

Hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think when you Review! You guys Rock! -Jamie (or J).


End file.
